My Future
by banananoona
Summary: Hanya tentang perjalanan asmara Park Chanyeol CEO perusahaan IT terbesar di korea selatan dan Byun Baekhyun seorang dokter muda cantik [CHANBAEK/GS/ DLDR]
1. chapter 1

"Dokter baekhyun.. " jisoo membuka pintu ruangan baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya dari catatan pasiennya pada jisoo salah satu perawat yang menjadi asistennya di rumah sakit ini

" Ya jisoo ada apa ? "

" Tuan Park Chanyeol ada disini "

Baekhyun mengernyit ia melihat jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi bukankah masih sangat awal laki-laki itu datang kemari. Biasanya ia akan datang di jam makan siang jika baekhyun sedang masuk jadwal shift paginya.

"Biarkan dia masuk jisoo dan segera beritahu padaku jika ada pasien "

" Ne, permisi dokter " Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan menutup pintu itu kembali

Cklek

"Chanyeol .." baekhyun menoleh saat pintu ruangannya kembali dibuka, ia berlari dan memeluk kekasih jangkungnya itu sesaat setelah Chanyol menutup pintu itu.

"Hay baby .. " Chanyeol membalas pelukan baekhyun dan mencium keningnya lembut

"Apa aku menganggumu ? maaf aku datang sepagi ini ada yang harus aku sampaikan padamu dan aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya hanya lewat telepon " Chanyeol mengelus rambut kekasih mungilnya itu lembut

Baekhyun mendongak dengan dagu yang ia tumpukan di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Ada apa hm ? Apakah seserius itu ? "

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil , melepaskan pelukannya pada baekhyun dan membawanya duduk disofa dengan baekhyun yang ia dudukkan dipangkuannya.

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu aku akan pergi beberapa hari ke Jepang untuk mengurus proyek yang diberikan ayah padaku , apa kau mau ikut ? " Chanyeol menatap mata indah itu dengan lembut.

" Chanyeol " baekhyun menyamankan posisinya sebelum menghadapkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya itu

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa seenaknya saja pergi, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pasien-pasienku demi ikut dengan kekasihku ini " Baekhyun menjawil gemas hidung Chanyeol dan mencuri kecupan di bibir lelaki itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu memeluk lebih erat pinggang baekhyun, mengelus nya pelan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher wanitanya.

"Ya aku tau itu , Byun Baekhyun yang profesional eoh " Chanyeol mencuri satu ciuman dibibir manis kekasihnya itu

"Tapi sayang kau tahu aku tidak bisa jauh darimu hmm , apa aku meminta agar Sehun saja yang mewakiliku kesana "

"Eyy ... " Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol , mengelus rahang tegas kekasihnya ity dengan lembut.

"Sayang itu hanya untuk beberapa hari setelah itu kita akan bertemu lagi , lagipula kita masih bisa melakukan komunikasi lewat telepon bukan dan kalau kau meminta Sehun yang berangkat bukankah ayah akan kecewa. Ayah mempercayakan itu padamu darl " Baekhyun mengecup kening Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih tangan baekhyun dan melingkarkan dilehernya. Chanyeol lantas mengecup dan melumat bibir mungil yang menjadi candunya itu dengan dalam. Baekhyunpun membalasnya dengan senang hati.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu lebih dulu, menatap sendu wajah memerah Baekhyun dan mengelus lembut bibir mungil yang sedikit bengkak itu.

" Aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu baekhyun "

" Aku pun akan sangat merindukanmu sayang " Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol, menghirup rakus harum khas lelakinya. Ia akan sangat merindukan Chanyeolnya.

"Cepatlah selesaikan pekerjaanmu disana , aku menunggumu disini "

" Tentu sayang , tentu "

TBC

Haii .

Aku baru diarea ini eheh

Aku hanyalah penikmat ff yang nekat nulis

Maaf kalau banyak kata" yang rancau atau ga nyambung

Dan kenapa aku bikin ini gs ..

Karna aku penikmat ff yaoi ataupun gs jadi pngen nyoba aja bikin yaoi ataupun gs disini

Jadi adakah yang berminat dengan ceritaku ini

maaf ini aku up ulang karena ada error tadi.. tiba" storyku ilang huhu

Mohon reviewnya

Gomawo （ｖ）


	2. Two

Baekhyun menyusuri lorong menuju apartemennya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dengan sesekali menghembuskan nafas berat. Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan shift malamnya hari ini, dia benar-benar lelah. Dan perasaannya yang sedang kacau juga membuat moodnya semakin buruk.

Setelah berada didepan pintu apartemennya ia segera masuk dan mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya disofa, pikirannya menerawang memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Flashback

Pagi itu Baekhyun baru selesai melakukan operasi kecil pada salah satu pasiennya . Baekhyun sedang duduk diruangannya ia melirik jam dan terlihat masih pukul 9 pagi. Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya dimeja dan segera mendial nomor chanyeol .

Baekhyun merindukan kekasihnya karena hari ini tepat empat hari Chanyeol berada di Jepang dan mereka hanya bisa menyapa satu sama lain lewat via telepon.

Panggilan itu tersambung didering ketiga

"Chanyeol~aaa" Sapa Baekhyun manja.

"Hai, sayang " suara serak khas bangun tidur kekasihnya balas menyapa

"Kau baru bangun ? apakah aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu? "

"tidak tidak .. Aku sudah bangun daritadi ,ada apa sayang ? Bukankah kau masih dirumah sakit, tidak sibuk ? "

" Apa aku tidak boleh menelpon kekasihku hm ?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar merajuk " aku baru saja selesai melakukan operasi kecil dan sekarang sedang merindukanmu dan kau menjawab ada apa ? Tidak peka sekali " Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan membayangkan bagaimana sekarang Baekhyun yang pasti sedang mencebik lucu dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan

" Aku juga sangat merindukanmu sayang , lusa aku sudah bisa pulang "

"Benarkah ? " suara Baekhyun berubah antusias

" benar sayang , aku sudah sangat merindukan wanita mungilku "

Ada yang merona disana, lalu mereka pun terlarut dalam acara saling merindu di telfon.

"Chanyeol~ " hingga suara manja seorang wanita lain menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun tentu saja karena telfon mereka yang masih tersambung.

Baekhyun seketika menegakkan badannya

" Chanyeol siapa itu ? " suara baekhyun mendadak berubah waspada karena yang ia tahu Chanyeol ke Jepang hanya bersama asistennya Jongdae dan bukankah mereka berada di penthouse milik Chanyeol.

Kalaupun ada wanita disana pasti itu hanya bibi jung dan tidak mungkin bibi jung memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu bahkan suaranya jauh berbeda dengan wanita paruh baya yang Chanyeol percaya menjaga dan membersihkan penthouse miliknya itu lalu suara siapa itu.

" Baek , aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti "

Flashback end

Baekhyun memijit kening nya pelan, sungguh pikirannya benar - benar kacau hingga berimbas pada pekerjaannya meskipun tak sampai fatal. Perasaannya saat ini benar - benar mempengaruhinya .

Baekhyun hampir saja tertidur jika saja ponselnya tidak berdering, ia membuka tas nya dan segera melihat siapa yang menghubunginya . Ia tercekat nama Chanyeol tertera disana entah apa yang harus ia lakukan .

Kekecewaan baekhyun saat ini bukan tanpa alasan setelah kejadian ia yang mendengar suara wanita saat menelpon kekasihnya itu Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol menghubunginya lagi tapi nihil Chanyeol bahkan tak membalas pesan yang ia kirim.

Hingga keesokan paginya Chanyeol baru menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat , hanya itu bahkan lelaki itu tak menjelaskan apapun dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengabaikan setiap panggilan dan pesan yang ia kirim.

Dan sekarang salahkah dirinya jika tidak ingin bicara atau mungkin nantinya tidak ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu dulu. Sungguh Baekhyun hanya merasa kecewa sekarang.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya yang terus berkedip ia sangat ingin mengangkat panggilan kekasihnya itu , ia merindukannya tentu saja tapi kini ego baekhyun seolah memerintahkan untuk tidak mengikuti kata hatinya.

Lalu dengan malas ia meletakkan ponselnya dimeja dan pergi menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan Chanyeol lagi.

~ My Future ~

Chanyeol dibuat bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun karena tidak biasanya kekasih mungilnya itu seperti ini . Dua hari ini wanitanya itu seolah menghindar darinya , berulang kali chanyeol menghubunginya tapi sama sekali tak ada respon .

Bahkan pagi ini kekasihnya itu masih belum menjawab telefonnya . Konsentrasi Chanyeol benar - benar kacau , hingga membuat Jongdae harus berulang kali menegurnya disetiap ia mulai melamun ditengah - tengah meeting . Chanyeol ingin segera bertemu kekasihnya namun tanggungjawabnya disini menuntut dirinya agar lebih sabar untuk itu .

Jongdae yang sejak tadi ada dihadapannya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah masalahnya Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.

"Chanyeol bisakah kali ini kau lebih konsentrasi, ini proyek besar yang sudah ayahmu siapkan jauh-jauh hari bersama Tuan Choi. Tolong jangan kacaukan atau ayahmu akan akan benar-benar marah "

Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming bahkan ia sama sekali tidak melirik Jongdae yang sedari tadi sudah menahan segala sumpah serapah untuk dirinya.

"Demi Tuhan Chanyeol sebenarnya ada apa denganmu " kesabaran Jongdae benar-benar sudah habis kali ini

"Chanyeol kau benar - benar ..." Jongdae sudah akan menggebrak meja di depannya jika saja Chanyeol tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kapan kita bisa kembali " Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongdae ke layar ponselnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca

"Jika kau bisa lebih berkonsentrasi dan menyelesaikan perjanjian ini dengan Tuan Choi hari ini maka besok pagi kita sudah bisa kembali "

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Jongdae yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol sehingga dia menjadi uring-uringan dan seolah melupakan prinsip profesionalitasnya selama ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Chan , kau ada masalah atau kau merasa kurang sehat .? kau tidak seperti biasanya ? "

"Baekhyun tidak menjawab teleponku bahkan dia tidak membalas satupun pesan yang aku kirimkan padanya . Dia seperti menghindariku tapi kenapa ? " Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

" Mungkin ia sedang sibuk Chanyeol , Baekhyun seorang dokter jika kau lupa. Bisa jadi ia sedang menghadapi banyak pasien "

"Sesibuk apapun Baekhyun ia tidak pernah mengabaikanku dan Luhan bilang Baekhyun bahkan tidak ada lembur sama sekali beberapa hari ini . " setelah berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun yang masih saja tidak mau meresponnya Chanyeol akhirnya menghubungi Luhan rekan kerja Baekhyun di rumah sakit sekaligus sahabat kekasihnya itu .

Luhan bahkan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menolak setiap ajakan Luhan untuk sekedar pergi makan bersama di tempat favorit mereka , ia akan langsung buru-buru pulang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya . Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Baekhyunnya

"Kapan terakhir kali kalian bicara ? Apa mungkin kau tidak sengaja sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah ? " Jongdae menatap Chanyeol intens

" Aku terakhir berbicara dengannya dua hari yang lalu dan aku merasa tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuatnya kecewa. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku belum bisa kembali hari itu " Chanyeol tak berbohong soal itu karena setelah dirinya menelfon Baekhyun ia harus pergi untuk melihat salah satu tempat proyek perusahaannya yang sedang dibangun .

Ia berada disana sampai sore dan baru kembali ke hotel setelah jam makan malam , ia lelah saat itu hingga setelah ia membersihkan diri ia pergi tidur dan lupa mengecek ponselnya dan keesokan harinya saat ia menelfon Baekhyun justru tidak ada respon hingga sekarang.

Jongdae yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu

"Tunggu, bukankah dua hari yang lalu kau bilang Yerim masuk ke kamarmu ? Apa saat itu kau sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun ? " jongdae menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik

Chanyeol yang mengingat itu seketika membelalakan matanya . Jongdae benar saat itu ia sedang menelfon Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba Yerim masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memanggil dirinya.

Yerim adalah putri dari pamannya yang kebetulan dekat dengan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol tinggal di Jepang dulu . Dan dua hari yang lalu ia mengunjungi Chanyeol karena kebetulan ia berada di dekat hotel yang Chanyeol tempati.

Sial ! Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, Baekhyun pasti salah paham sekarang dan itulah kenapa kekasihnya itu mengabaikan dirinya saat ini.

Bodohnya ia tidak menyadari ini dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu salah paham.

Jongdae yang memperhatikan Chanyeol tampak berpikir hanya bisa mendengus kecil dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar lelaki tidak peka " gerutu Jongdae yang sayangnya terdengar oleh Chanyeol

" Aku mendengarmu Jongdae " desis Chanyeol dengan suara penuh penekanan

Jongdae bergidik ngeri merutuki mulutnya sendiri . Suasana di antara mereka mendadak hening , Chanyeol dengan segala pemikirannya sendiri dan jongdae yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jongdae atur pertemuanku dengan Tuan Choi siang ini , aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini dan segera kembali ke seoul " perintah Chanyeol yang segera dibalas anggukan oleh Jongdae .

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungi sekretaris Tuan Choi untuk memberitahu ini "

Jongdae berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih ponselnya diatas meja.

Jongdae sudah akan melangkah pergi sebelum suara Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi.

" Dan jangan lupa kau gantikan aku bertemu dengan investor china besok "

"Tapi Chan ... " jongdae menelan kembali kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan saat tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih mengerikan.

Jongdae meringis ia membalikkan badan dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol . Membuat Chanyeol emosi disaat sedang dalam keadaan kacau adalah pilihan yang sangat tidak tepat lagipula Jongdae tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya saat ini.

Chanyeol lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke balkon ia berhenti disana menumpukan tangannya pada pagar pembatas disana. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Baekhyun .. Aku merindukanmu sayang " gumamnya dengan suara parau.

~ My Future ~

Baekhyun menggeliat kecil dibalik selimut ia semakin menyamankan tubuhnya didalam selimut hangat miliknya dengan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang yang membuatnya semakin nyaman.

Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun mengernyit dengan matanya yang masih tertutup seketika ia terlonjak bangun ketika menyadari jika ada orang lain yang tidur bersamanya dan memeluknya. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah menggeliat kecil karena pergerakannya.

" Morning sweetheart "

Suara serak Chanyeol seolah menyadarkan Baekhyun dari keterdiamannya. Ia lalu menjauhkan badannya agar lebih jauh dari badan kekasihnya itu .

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sinis

Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan sinis itupun lantas duduk dan mencoba memeluk badan mungil itu namun dengan cepat ditepis oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan respon Baekhyun pun lantas menghadapkan dirinya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hm ? aku merindukanmu sayang " Chanyeol

"Aku tidak" geleng Baekhyun, menatap sinis Chanyeol dan beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat respon yang di berikan Baekhyun padanya, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kekasih hatinya tersebut

"Baek..." Serunya memanggil

" Jangan mengangguku Chan!" Ketus Baekhyun, ia kemudian menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya.

"Baekhyun... Aku fikir kita harus membicarakan ini .." jawab Chanyeol tak ingin menyerah

"Aku sedang tidak berselera bicara padamu" sela Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar melewati Chanyeol dan duduk kembali diranjangnya tanpa mau menatap Chanyeol yang merasa semakin frustasi dibuatnya.

Chanyeol yang memang sudah tidak bisa mengontrol kesabarannya dan ditambah rasa rindunya pada Baekhyun yang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi dengan cepat Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan meraup bibir kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya lalu menatap tajam Baekhyun, ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terjatuh di atas ranjang. Saat Baekhyun ingin bangun, Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya hingga tetap berbaring.

"Persetan dengan penjelasan" gumam Chanyeol dalam hati . Chanyeol lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun hingga gadis itu mendesah.

Chanyeol menjilat lalu menggigit kecil leher putih itu hingga meninggalkan bercak keunguan, ia mencengkram kedua tangan Baekhyun keatas lalu membuka pakaian gadis itu perlahan. Bibirnya tersenyum lalu kembali mencium leher hingga berhenti di dada gadis itu, "kau merawatnya dengan sangat baik , aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

"Apa yang ingin kau--eung" gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan lidah Chanyeol yang bermain di dadanya.

"Hen-tikan..." Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu satu tangannya kembali menyentuh pangkal paha Baekhyun, ia meremasnya pelan sesekali menekannya.

"Ahh Chan..." Chanyeol membuka celana yang di pakai Baekhyun lalu melemparkannya asal, matanya menatap kain tipis yang menutupi bagian sensitif Baekhyun.

"Jangan melakukan lebih dari ini, aku tersiksa saat kau mengabaikanku" Chanyeol menatapnya sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Baekhyun.

Jarinya terus bermain di dalam sana lalu menyentuh klitoris Baekhyun, "dibawah sini sudah sangat basah" ujar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya pada tangan Baekhyun walau masih tetap bermain di daerah inti Baekhyun, kali ini ia memasukkan jarinya hingga gadis itu mengangkat sedikit pinggungnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol merangkak naik keatas, mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut lalu berbisik. "Pejamkan matamu dan nikmati semuanya, jangan menahannya jika kau tidak ingin aku melakukannya dengan kasar."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan, jantungnya berdegup kencang menunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Tiba-tiba bibirnya terbuka saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh nipple miliknya, ia sedikit menaikan dadanya saat tangan Chanyeol kembali bermain di bagian bawahnya.

"Chan... ahhhh..."

Chanyeol merobek celana dalam Baekhyun lalu memasukan satu jarinya, gerakan tangannya di percepat hingga Baekhyun mendesah kencang. Nipplenya terasa tertarik saat bibir Chanyeol mengulumnya, menjilat hingga menggigitnya pelan.

"Ahhhh Chanyeol!!"

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas bersamaan dengan orgasme pertamanya, "buka matamu." Baekhyun membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol sudah membuka semua pakaiannya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berdiri, ia menuntun Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar menuju balkon apartement. Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang, ia mencium bahu Baekhyun lembut.

"Maaf karna sudah membuatmu marah" bisik Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh dada Baekhyun lalu meremasnya pelan, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi meremas bokong Baekhyun. Ia menggesekkan juniornya pada bokong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah merasakan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi " Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya sedikit kedepan hingga tubuh mungil itu menungging di hadapannya. Ia memposisikan juniornya pada lubang Baekhyun dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam baekhyun dengan sekali sentak, Baekhyun sedikit berteriak saat merasakan dorongan Chanyeol di belakang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan juniornya di dalam lubang Baekhyun, sangat cepat hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak kedepan. Tangan Chanyeol meremas dada Baekhyun dengan kasar sambil terus menggerakkan juniornya.

"Ahhh chanyeol..." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, "ahh... Chanyeol... aahhh " Baekhyun terus mendesah kenikmatan saat Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan mengeluarkan juniornya, Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Giliranmu," ucap Chanyeol yang sudah duduk disebuah kursi yang ada di sana.

Baekhyun yang sudah diliputi nafsu hanya bisa menurut lalu naik keatas pangkuan Chanyeol, ia memasukkan junior Chanyeol perlahan dengan dirinya yang memeluk erat leher Chanyeol .Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Ahhh jangan terlalu kasar..." protes Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meremas dadanya.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dan terus meremas dada Baekhyun, ia memenghisap dada Baekhyun seperti seorang bayi. "Akh!!"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol gerakannya pun semakin cepat saat ia merasakan klimaksnya yang akan datang Chanyeol yang megertipun membantu baekhyun menggerakkan tubuh mereka, mereka mengerang bersamaan saat pelepasan mereka datang.

Bawkhyun lantas menyadarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu .

Chanyeol mencium lembut bahu Baekhyun

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Chanyeol.

TBC / END ..?

Haluuu~

Aem bekkk ..

Sekali lagi maaf kalau ga nyambung ya wkwkkw

typo bertebaran

Mkasih buat reni_noona yang always dukung dan bantu revisi eheh ..

Mkasih juga buat jeje_01yang mau maunya ku repotin

Dan untuk bagian NC nya big thanks to Iskie wkwkw

Besok bikinin lagi yap

Dan yang udah review mkasih sekali lagi

jadi ini lanjut atau udah sampai sini aja eheh..

Mohon reviewnya


	3. three

Hening.

Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluk tubuh baekhyun dalam dekapannya setelah kegiatan panas mereka beberapa saat lalu dan Baekhyun yang masih enggan untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Entahlah Baekhyun pikir ini gila , dirinya masih ingat betul bagaimana dia marah pada kekasih jangkungnya tapi lihat dengan gampangnya lelaki itu menghancurkan kewarasannya.

"Aku tahu kau bahkan tidak benar-benar tidur baek " suara parau Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka

" Kau tau aku mencintamu baek , begitu sulit untuk mendapatkanmu kau bahkan tahu hal itu dan jika kau berpikir aku akan bermain dengan wanita lain dibelakangmu kau salah baek " Chanyeol tak menyerah karena dia tahu Baekhyun mendengarnya

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dia mendongak untuk melihat wajah chanyeol yang telah lebih dulu memandangnya . Mereka saling memandang kedalam mata satu sama lain , hanya ada perasaan tulus yang mereka rasakan.

" jika kau marah karena mendengar ada suara wanita saat kita berbicara ditelepon waktu itu , aku minta maaf. Dia Yerim putri dari pamanku di jepang yang kebetulan mampir karena dia berada disekitar hotel tempatku menginap " Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungil itu lebih erat

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menjelaskannya padaku, kenapa harus membuatku berfikir buruk tentangmu dan kenapa har-mmpphh .."

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman lembutnya

Chanyeol melepas tautan itu lebih lebih dulu dia terkekeh kecil saat melihat tatapan tajam kekasih mungilnya saat ini.

" Sungguh pekerjaanku sangat banyak disana hingga baru menyadari ada yang berubah denganmu saat kau sudah sama sekali enggan mengangkat panggilanku "

Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya didalam dekapan kekasihnya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut seolah masih belum menerima semua alasan yang dilontarkan lelaki jangkung itu.

" Kau memang tidak peka , harusnya aku tahu itu . Maaf karena sudah mengabaikanmu tapi tetap saja kau yang paling bersalah disini " gumaman kecil Baekhyun sontak mengundang tawa keras Chanyeol yang seketika membuat baekhyun bangun dari dekapan lelaki itu dengan mata memicing tajam . Hah .. Betapa menggemaskan kekasih cantiknya ini dan bagaimana mungkin dirinya akan sebodoh itu untuk menduakannya.

" Kau sungguh menyebalkan " Baekhyun hendak bangkit dari ranjangnya sebelum tangannya dicekal dan membuatnya kembali terduduk

"Oke oke maafkan aku sayang , sungguh kau menggemaskan kau tahu dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu " Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dibelakang baekhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu .

" Jangan diulangi lagi , kau tidak tahu saja disini aku benar-benar tak berhenti memikirkanmu .."

" Tidak akan sayang , kau abaikan seperti itu membuatku harus diomeli jongdae berkali-kali karena tak konsen dengan meeting. Kau tahu sendiri bukan betapa berisiknya suara jongdae jika sudah seperti itu " Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun , menghirup rakus wangi tubuh kekasihnya. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya, ya Jongdae benar-benar berisik saat mengomel dan baekhyun mengakui itu.

Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol yang dengan penuh kasih sayang memeluk dan mengenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapannya

" Aku mencintaimu " mereka mengucapkannya bersama dan mengundang kekehan kecil dari bibir keduanya . Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh itu erat dengan chanyeol yang membelai lembut punggung telanjang kekasihnya .

END

Pendekk ..??

Ga nyambung ?

Iya sengaja

Maafin yaa .

Ganiat banget nulisnya

iya emang

Ini udh paling mentok

Kalau dipanjangin lagi takutnya tambah ga nyambung lagi

Maksa banget ya END nya .?

Heeh aku juga sadar

maafin

Tapi semoga kalian ga kecewa yaa ...

Biar ga gantung aja nih

Mohon masukkannya yaa ..

Gomawoo~


End file.
